


On a Planet, Through a Forest, In a Clearing

by frivolyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivolyy/pseuds/frivolyy
Summary: (Imma really try to beat my other sex scenes with this nasty smut hehe)The paladins explore a strange new planet and stumble upon a thick oozy substance that causes Keith, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro to fall deep in lust with the first thing they see.The thing they see is Lance.--just a big bad gang bang between all of the voltron paladins minus Pidge, who makes a brief appearance but is then quickly booted out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Lance is the only one gettin’ fucked good (err bad) here, I have such a boner for him what an absolute babe, and once again I put him through the nasty wringer ;^P
> 
> his pov is uhhh pretty Non-Con, the tops get kinda mean and crazy horny and persistent and he’s...overwhelmed lmao. please heed the warnings!!
> 
> and since it’s a gang bang and also because I can’t help myself it’s a bit long!! I could write a novel based around one single sex scene I swear, I love describing depraved smut a little too much 9_9
> 
> This is porn only, no spoilers or anything relating to the actual show!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!

“What’s this place called again?” Lance asked, poking at the fuzzy little particle floating in front of him, it bobbed stagnant against the gentle breeze, like it was observing him as well. It was multicolored, the shades would rearrange, mix in layers until new colors appeared. “Is this thing alive?”

The paladins trudged through the thick damp everglades of a mysterious planet they had picked up through their signal. It was small and flat, serene and ethereal.

“I don’t believe so,” Allura called ahead to him. “Everything here is organic, vegetation, but no conscious life appears to habitate here. And it’s unnamed as of yet, it’s an unclaimed planet. I told you that, Lance.”

“Well not all of us can claim to have conscious life, either,” Pidge sneered, pointing a finger gun over at Lance. His tongue sticking out at her cheerfully seemed to calm her weary nerves, but she was still unsure of this place.

“Well if it’s unclaimed I think we can finally officially name a planet Bizarro World then,” Hunk laughed. The ground beneath him was cerulean blue, spongy and porous, he sunk to his ankles in it, he was afraid it might not hold him. “Seriously, this place is insane.”

“We have to see if this location is habitable, the Pelorish people must find a new planet immediately, their home is nearly completely destroyed,” Allura reminded them.

“Why didn’t they send their own team?” Pidge complained. The dreamy, uncanny feeling she got from this place chilled up her spine.

“Because this is what we do, we help those in need.” Shiro turned around to address them. In all honesty he had pushed them to take a look at this planet, it was something harmless he could do along with them while Coran hung back in the castle. He blushed at his pettiness, but it had been fun so far, the bizarre curling trees were acid yellow, the light orange fog surrounding them was cool, it left bright dew drops on their skin.

“I don’t remember location scouting being part of Voltron’s mission statement,” Keith growled as he stepped in yet another mound of pink bubbling gelatin, it splattered all over his suit. The orange water collecting on his neck made him itch. “I look like I’m covered in fruit juice.”

They forged on, waded through pastel green ponds and climbed down embankments covered in a rich substance similar to cotton candy. Hunk tasted it, it disappeared as soon as it touched his tongue.

They had had to take off the armor of their suits, for some unknown reason the material had attracted a swarm of glittery gold flecks, they weighed strangely heavy on them, so they all carried on in their body suits, leaving the rest in a heap with a tracker planted in the middle. 

Allura took samples of as much as she could get her hands on. She didn’t think any of it seemed particularly durable or edible, the air smelled of fresh linen and she couldn’t help but think it all tasted of it too.

The rest of them seemed equally unimpressed, but Lance didn’t care what the others were doing, he was just enjoying his day here. He felt a little bouncier, like the atmosphere was just a bit clearer, lighter, even though Pidge had said all the levels were the same as they were on Earth. He kicked at stones that floated up like balloons into the sky, he waved finger tracings in the orange haze, he picked at the cute little flowers sprinkled all around, they were like deep purple cotton balls, they smelled antiseptic.

Pidge looked over to him, admiring his dumbly endearing simplicity. If only she could let everything go once in awhile.

“Okay, I think that’s probably good enough, can we head back now?” Pidge grew impatient, she wasn’t even sure any of them knew where the castle was, or where they were going. They were about to embark through a dense scarlet forest just ahead, it gave off a foreboding, primal feel to her. 

Just as she sighed, labored and dramatic, almost pleading, suddenly Shiro stumbled and fell into a hidden clearing, sending Keith tripping soon after him.

Hunk followed suit, he tried to remain balanced but failed, he landed hard, face first.

“Are you alright boys? Boys?” Allura tentatively placed a foot into the expanse of tall foliage, but she felt herself slide, her legs split and she toppled down, landing on Hunk before bouncing off to the side.

They all landed in a thick gooey slime, a peachy shade of pink, it smelled like roses, the pollen carrying the scent lifted from the surface of the globs and wafted into their heavy breathing, they felt it crackle on their tongues, in their noses. It sent them blurry eyed, faded, a sense of euphoria hit their nerves.

“Hello?” Allura called, although she could feel masses on all sides, coughing along with her, she couldn’t sharpen anything in sight. Her senses wavered in and out, she couldn’t see straight.

The tiny particles made their way to Shiro’s stomach, he suddenly felt both ravenous and on the verge of vomiting, it felt nice in a way he couldn't describe.

“Guys?” Hunk called, he tried to feel around, caught glimpses of dark blue, soft white, stark black.

Keith made it to his knees, he shook his head but it only made it worse, he felt the world spinning around in his mind. Then he slowly began to see a little straighter, his boozy insides calmed, but only one object began to bring itself into focus, the rays of light and color around it still milky, kaleidoscopic.

It was dark, tall, beautiful.

“You guys should have jumped.”

It was Lance.

Shiro saw him too, and Hunk, and Allura.

They all saw Lance.

He had made it to the silvery, powdery, unsullied land just beyond them by leaping through the edge of the little valley they stumbled on, safely skirting the gelatin, remaining unaware of its effects. 

Lance tsked playfully. “Once again it’s yours truly with the brilliant idea.” He watched them fumble to their knees, all eyes intently on him, like the audience he always wanted, but suddenly he didn’t know what to say.

“Come on guys, I’m only joking, hope you’re okay.” Lance looked over their shoulders in the space they had created between the brambles. “Come on Pidge!”

Pidge was frozen in her spot. She felt something, the clearing surrounded by dense velvety thicket, the feeling drifting out was something she couldn’t describe in any human terms.

“Nah, man, I’m good...a-actually, I think you guys should come back out here.”

Lance smirked and placed his hands under his arms. “Aw, looks like someone is chicke-”

“Hi, Lance.” Keith was on his feet, slowly walking toward him.

“Not now, man, I’m gonna bock at Pidge.” Lance cleared his throat, but Keith gripped his arm, brought it out toward him. “Hey, I-”

“Hi, Lance.” He looked over at another voice, Shiro was closing in.

“Uhuh, hi Shiro,” Lance tried to laugh, although he wasn’t sure he was amused.

“Hi, Lance.” Hunk came between them, reached out to cup Lance’s chin.

“Dude, hey, what the hell!” He turned his head, he shoved Keith and Hunk away and backed up toward the bushes behind him, they were as thick as a wall.

“Hi, Lance!” Allura burst through them all, she came bounding up to him, she clamped her hands on his shoulders.

Lance let out a litte yelp and winced. “O..okay, what are you guys doing? What am I missing?” He felt her begin to knead his muscles. “Hey, s-stop, Allura! Come on...”

Pidge wasn't sure why, but she began to tremble just a bit. “Guys, I mean it…”

Allura sighed onto Lance's mouth. “Oh, Lance, I was thinking about you.” She brought her lips to his cheek, spoke with her tongue flicking out against his skin. “I don’t know what’s...what it is...I just feel like I want to be close to you.” 

The forceful pinches at his clavicles made him remember she was much stronger than he was and he flushed, sparks of anxiety fired off in his stomach. He tried to move her wrists away, he failed.

“Guys, come out of there. Please,” Pidge called, her words ending in a whimper.

Shiro drew nearer to Lance and cupped his cheeks, he squeezed a little. “Are you okay, Lance?”

“Not really, thanks. I don’t find this funny at all.” Lance’s voice wavered as Hunk’s hand snaked around Allura and began to stroke his chest. With Keith still gripping his arm, thumbing the soft skin of his elbow, he wondered why they all suddenly felt they had permission to touch him, hold him so tightly. He pushed their hands away, frustrated and upset, but they kept coming back.

“Do you think this prank is appropriate for Pidge over there, hmm? She’s like eight,” Lance managed to remain light-hearted, as he could feel the air sink into a serious, dangerous chill that frightened him slightly.

Pidge shivered in her spot, beginning to grow woozy. “Guys…”

Shiro moved his hand down, he started rubbing around Lance’s neck. Allura moved down as well, snuck her hands under Lance's arms, pulled his chest closer to her. Hunk moved down to his stomach.

“Did you people come up with this during your little fall, was it some kind of bonding trick? I’m never forgiving you guys, I hope you know that.” 

A sudden shudder went through Lance as Keith found his way to the small of his back and fiddled a little lower.

“Ah, God, stop it!” He shoved at them all, he freed himself from as many grasps as he could and plowed through them. He started towards Pidge but a hand at his elbow flung him back, he turned just as Shiro pounced on him, sending him down to the ground.

Pidge screamed.

Silver dust flew up around them as Shiro smashed his lips into Lance’s, he felt a jolt of pain in his front teeth. He coughed and tried to cover his face.

“Shiro, what are you doing!? Get off!”

Shiro huffed, looming over him. “I don’t know, Lance, I don’t… I feel… it’s crazy… my mind is all fuzzy, it… I can’t help it...” He drove back down into Lance, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. 

Pidge stared in horror, she didn’t even know how to register this, she was struck dumb at the sight. A flash of memory popped behind her eyes, from earlier, of Lance poking a flower through her hair, winking at her while she griped at him and swiped it out. She frantically fiddled with it now, she had been cradling it in her hand, she crushed it in her trembling fingers.

Lance flinched and mumbled into Shiro’s mouth, he tried to wriggle, Shiro weighed very heavy on his chest. He didn’t know what was happening, he suddenly felt his perceptions start to disintegrate, reality came loose.

As Shiro leaned away, he suddenly felt more hands on him, begin to thrash him about and tear at his body suit, succeeding, he saw them tear at their own.

“What are you doing!? Stop! Stop it, gah-ah-Please, please!” As he saw his clothing fly up into the air, as his back slammed again and again into the ground, he felt a pang in his gut at the fact that every one of these people he knew as friends were much physically stronger than him. Each of them could overpower him on their own, and with all four of them forcing their brutality on him, his every move against them was stifled, diminished to nothing, all but obsolete.

He arched his head up and away, tears of frustration streamed down his forehead, he saw Pidge coming toward him, starting to step through.

“Pidge, no!” He cried, still trying in vain to pry them off. “Don’t! Stop!”

“Lance, what do I do!?” Pidge called out to him, she felt helpless, petrified, sick to her stomach.

“Pidge, ah, Pidge go get help! Go, ffgh, get Coran, go to the...castle!”

Shiro folded his hands over Lance’s, still managing in fits to protect his face. He easily forced them down to Lance's sides, Shiro kissed him again and again.

Pidge nearly fainted. “I can’t just leave you here, let me do something! I-”

“No! No, go...mm..mmm...please, ah! G-go get help. You can’t, grrhg, see this...Don’t..mm-s-stay…”

Pidge still wavered, she felt a sickening fascination rise up in her lungs, she was melting under her freezing sweat.

“I- I don’t know where we are, we’re so far away, please Lance, please…”

Hunk reached around and managed to tear away the fabric completely from Lance’s shoulders, exposing him to the other paladins’ mouths and hands, he yanked it down past his last set of ribs. His sudden cruel nakedness made Pidge wince and cry.

Allura couldn’t take her hands or eyes off of Lance, something kept her senses at bay. She tried to fight it off, for him, but she was failing miserably. She could hear little Pidge in the commotion, she felt a twinge of horrible shame at her temples.

“Go Pidge!” she commanded, her voice made Lance and Pidge jump out of their skin.

Pidge backed away, tripped over herself, she quickly forced herself up. “I’ll be right back Lance, hang on, okay, I promise, I promise!” she called over her shoulders, already sprinting across the alien meadow.

Lance watched Pidge go, he arched his back as he felt large strong hands feel for his spine. 

“Guys… please…please stop.” His arms were now held tight to his sides by his torn suit, he tried to pull them up and out to no avail.

“It’s gonna be okay Lance, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” He heard Hunk, his voice looped around Shiro’s back, he sounded far away and too close at the same time.

Hunk felt around for Lance’s bare skin. Was he dreaming this? Nothing else felt real at all, it floated creamy in his eyes, only the warm feeling at his fingertips felt authentic. He found the edges of the torn suit and pulled down again.

Lance’s raised back allowed the material to tear easily, it tugged halfway off his buttocks, below his hips, the lovely dip of them curved down to nestle around the center still unseen.

Shiro leaned back, they all stared in amazement, they couldn’t believe it could be this beautiful. Lean, gently muscled, a rich and smooth tan. His heavy breathing revealed the relief of his lightly sinewed physique.

It beckoned to be touched.

Lance used the moment of them all just sitting and staring to fight, he flexed out his fingers, rolled his hands still trapped against his thighs. And as Allura reached for the center of his legs, at last he freed them, they found the silky, powdery silver dirt and fumbled with it, he backed away in a flurry of dust.

He got to his knees, but just as his foot found purchase to bolt, a harsh might at his back sent him crashing back down. He yelled out in pain, his shoulders smashed harshly into the ground. He felt a hot sweaty hand pull at his shoulder, it tossed him to his back again.

“Keith, Keith, stop it. Get off me!” He pushed at Keith’s face, his shoulders. He still didn’t want to hurt anybody, he didn’t want to cause his friends pain no matter how rough they got with him. In the pit of his stomach he was terrified of how far they might go.

Lance struggled and grunted as Shiro and Hunk each grabbed a defensive hand and forced them to settle above his head. Their breathing hit him hot and wet and heavy against his face.

"No, no, n-o-o..."

“It’s okay, Lance, everything’s okay.” Keith cooed, stroking Lance's cheek with his thumb. Lance had never heard that tone in his voice before, it made him nauseous. 

“Get off, don’t touch me…” Lance fought for some ownership of himself, he couldn’t manage it with this many holding him down.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to feel you.” The words felt foreign and numb on Keith’s tongue, he couldn’t grasp if he was actually thinking them or just saying them. He found himself stroking Lance from the center of his chest to his navel, up and down.

Allura kneeled to Lance’s right, she cradled his face in her hands, she leaned down to kiss him. His whimpers of protest brought tears to her eyes.

“I don’t understand...why are you doing this to me…” Lance struggled with Allura biting at his lip. He looked to all his teammates, his friends. No one could tell him.

Keith slowly slid his hand down Lance’s stomach, admiring the gentlest curve of his lower abdomen before his fingers disappeared under the shredded fabric at his groin. He wrapped them around his cock, he thumbed the tip.

Lance shuddered from his fingertips to his toes, he coughed and cringed, he freed himself from Allura’s lips and buried his head in his shoulder away from her. 

“Please...please don’t.” Lance tried to use his foot to push Keith away, but Keith swung his leg up and around Lance's legs and held them tight between his thighs.

Keith grinned down, took his hand away for a moment, spit a few times into his palm. Lance groaned at the shame he already felt, the unfair feeling of embarrassment. Then Keith grabbed him once more and began to pump Lance's soft, smooth, lovely cock slowly, teasingly.

Lance grinded his hips, his back went as rigid as it could when Keith and Allura tried to settle his stomach down to the ground. His breath shook in his throat, sweat began to roll down his scalp. He felt like an animal pinned down, being worked for something he didn’t want to produce.

“Do you like that, Lance?” Keith asked, kneading his fingers gently up and down his shaft, curling and rolling them, gathering the skin slightly to and fro as it grew firm, fully erect. He could feel the radiation of desperate heat collecting there, he could see the rest of Lance’s body responding to the ripe sensation.

Lance shut his eyes as he felt hands crawl around his body and play with it, the thick fumbling one of Hunk’s, the rough firm one of Shiro’s, the two spindly, tickly ones of Allura’s. Keith pulled Lance’s suit down to the middle of his thighs and they all went giddy, revealing his full pulsing cock to his eager admirers. This was too much, he was too bare, too swollen, from his cheeks to his chest he blushed bright red.

“Ah, ah, hhh, ah…” Lance could only manage little raspy gasps, he felt his legs tingle, his knees go weak, he curled his toes. He was glad he sent Pidge away when he did, his heart broke for the scenario where she had stayed.

Allura felt delight embellish her stupor, it was like she had never been happier. Hunk’s memories of the boy inside this form he was fondling remained vague, illusory, he thrilled in pushing them down to his squirming gut. Shiro watched in fascination as they all played with Lance’s body, sorrow rumbled in him somewhere, he ignored it and threaded his fingers through his captive’s, petting his raised arm with his other hand, grazing it with the very tips of his fingers.

As he was worked a little harder goosebumps started to raise on Lance’s delicate skin, his nipples hardened at all the stimulation. Allura and Hunk each began to tweak them gently between their fingertips, he felt Allura blow on hers to make it colder, stand up more, Hunk joined in on his. The strokes Keith wrung him with struck four times for every set of cold breaths, they were all playing his body like an instrument together, the music growing fiercer as the players strummed it harder.

“That’s nice Lance, what a good boy.” Allura’s voice humilated him as he couldn't help but pant in response.

Keith felt precum slide slick and watery beneath the palm of his hand, he smiled at Lance shakily looking down, with tears in his eyes, at his red tormented cock. He stroked faster, harder.

Lance’s hips rose up, it overwhelmed him. The excruciating tension surged, the hands began to rub even harder, manipulating his body, rolling him into the pleasure. His eyes were blazing, they spun back, his sticky tongue licked at the roof of his mouth, gluey sweet saliva collected in his throat.

“That’s it Lance, that’s it.”

The splendid muscles of his torso contracted as he came, his gracefully lithe body convulsed. His head flew back, tongues swirled on his lovely exposed neck, Shiro pushed his tongue into his mouth, licked at Lance’s cold wet spit.

Lance trembled and sniffled as they each let him go one by one, his arms and legs curled slowly in. He laid there a few moments and shivered, wet and cold and heartbroken, shame foamed in waves as the orgasm washed away from him.

Lance had never been touched intimately by another person before. He had always loved to flirt, he loved the big talk of it all, but when it came to actual sex he had been still very new, very patient and cautious in finding the right time. He was told by the loved ones he confided in that it would be wonderful when the time finally came to explore with someone he really liked and chose personally, he had daydreamed about it often. Now, laying here, he began to cry at the dull hurt in his muscles, at how he won't ever know what that's like. He cried at knowing he had already suffered so much, knowing it wasn't over, knowing they wouldn't let him go.

He finally found it in him to stretch a shaky arm forward and try at least, he began to drag himself to the clearing’s entrance, crawling along the ground. He only made it a few tragic inches before Keith was back over him, breathing low and demanding in his ear.

“I bet you liked that, Lance,” Keith murmured earnestly, running his hand through Lance’s damp hair.

“N..No…” Lance reached behind him, up to Keith’s chin, he tried to push him away, but he felt no more energy to fight, it ached dormant in his bones, his blood was as weak as water. Keith suddenly sat up and tore the last of the fabric tattered around Lance's calves, leaving him completely naked, every inch of him available now. Keith lunged back down onto him and pressed his bare skin against Lance's back, his thighs, lapped his pelvis at Lance’s ass, it pushed against him solid there. Lance's breath hitched at the shock, the lump in his throat finally burst and he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please... please don't do this..."

But Keith couldn't comprehend, he couldn’t keep up with his actions, they threw themselves far ahead of his consciousness. All he knew was these actions knew better than he, what they had to do, what he wanted so desperately to do.

Lance heard Keith spit once, twice, three times, it ran agonizingly slow down between his buttocks. He felt a dab of shameful anticipation as his body readied itself the best it could for what came next, it denoted the exhuasted grief flooding through him as Keith’s finger found its way inside his hole, pushing the lubrication in.

“Keith…” Lance could feel the giddy impatience they all burdened him with, he didn’t recognize any of the greedy eyes staring down at him, like streams of boiling water poured on his skin. He felt all alone.

They watched as Keith leaned up to spit a few more times, now to lather up his cock. Lance began crawling away once more before Keith brought him back to him, dragging the struggling hot flesh between his legs to nestle against his throbbing cock. Keith centered himself between Lance’s thighs, handled them, spread them wide, adjusted them just right. They peered over to see Lance’s tight virgin hole, it made their mouths water. 

“Please, Keith, I can’t... I don’t want to…” Lance whimpered, tried to find any strength within himself, but Keith’s burden felt nailed against him, unmoveable and pitiless. Hands found his wrists once again and pinned them stretched over his head, pressed them firmly into the ground.

Keith bent into him and pressed his hard cock against Lance’s hole lightly, he wrapped his hand around Lance's throat and squeezed just a little, lifted his head up, breathed hot into Lance's ear. He began to push his thick shaft into the delicate, innocent inner flesh, it took more effort than his sloshy brain anticipated. Finally he fit inside, penetrated deeper and deeper, Lance’s throat reverberated in his palm as he groaned in pain.

Lance saw through his low, tear-beaded eyelashes tiny blinks of pink and purple floating in front of him, those sweet little alien particles he liked so much, winking at him as he was rocked excruciatingly back and forth on Keith’s cock, the warm wetness sliding down his own.

Lance continued to cry, shaking in disbelief. "Stop, Keith, please, ah aha, stop, ah, please, ah, stop, please stop..."

Keith kissed his ear and flicked his tongue around it, nibbled his earlobe. He had started slow but began to thrust harder and harder, too quick for Lance, he moaned as he tried his best to adjust to this new fullness, his hole tightening and loosening to accommodate the deepening stretch of his sensitive inner tissue. Sex hurt more than he thought it could, it hurt everything, it hurt his heart.

At last with some concentration he felt a special ache being rubbed, a kind of ugly pleasure press and move deep within him.

“Do you like me inside you, Lance?” Keith asked, the question was genuine, sadness sat in his lower register, he let Lance fall to the ground.

“Please...just...get off...get...away..... from me,” Lance replied, he pushed his nose into his shoulder to hide his crimson face.

“You have to give yourself to me now, okay? Relax for me.” Keith nuzzled the nape of his neck and continued to thrust, his hips tapped loudly at Lance’s ass, sharp smacking sounds punctuated the air, Keith's hands massaged his thighs just below.

Lance tried the best he could, he melted down into the soft silky floor until his ribs hurt as he was jolted by the force. But Keith’s words felt like stones dropped on his back, it was like he pretended he didn’t hear him at all.

"Take it, baby, that's right."

The rest sat and bent over Lance and watched him get fucked hard, their hands snuck around him and pinched at him all over, they teased his cheeks and elbows and nipples and hips and buttocks. He cried, silent, his senses were too amplified for all their insistent fingers.

“Ah, God, Lance, you feel so good.” Keith wrapped his forearms up under Lance’s upper arms, settled his wrists against Lance's shoulders, his hands pulled at Lance's hair. He forced Lance to take all he gave him. 

Keith felt stars sift through his blood, Lance felt so unbelievable, the taste of syrup and salt on his neck, the perfume of his skin fresh, almost minty, the heat of his flesh wafting up, mixing with his own. The lush texture tightly hugging his cock made him groan as he stroked vigorously, his passion brimming over. 

"Aw fuck, Lance, that's it, good boy."

Lance fretted over his cock filling, so close to the last round that that it already left him overstimulated, it pricked against his belly, blood left his heart to pulse into it, he grew weaker and weaker as Keith drove into him more and more violently. A few massive fingers found their way into his mouth, he gurgled around them, they pulled his tongue out, saliva fell in stringy globs to the ground.

“Fuck, Lance…hh, fuck, fuck…” Keith laid his spasms into Lance as hard as he could as he came, driving him down against the ground. Lance rubbed his painful cock against the glossy surface beneath him until his cum shot up, moistened his belly. The hits from Keith’s body sent Lance’s balance into delirium. It was too much, it was too much...

And then finally it was over.

Lance's breathing slowed to deep and cold, his thrumming pulse that had beaten heat into every joint so violently before finally grew fainter. He was so tired, he felt so hurt, all over he hurt so badly. He had just been violated, so completely, he felt the shame and anguish and betrayal so profoundly. He couldn't help but cry. 

He felt round puffs of slimy warm air hit the small of his back as Keith bent down to pull out. On both his shoulders, the tips of Shiro and Allura’s tongues circling, they licked up his neck and nibbled his ears. Hunk held Lance's chin in a pinch, the fingers of his other hand still pressed around Lance’s tongue. He felt Keith’s cum leak out of him, it pooled on the ground beneath where he lied.

Keith wiped his cock off and caressed Lance’s ass cheek with his wet hand, the skin glistened, opalescent colors reflected on it.

Hunk finally lifted his fingers out from between Lance’s lips and replaced them with his tongue, it was thick and heavy, it hurt Lance’s jaw. Little staccato groans escaped him, he tried to look past Hunk’s head, out to the world beyond, tears stung his eyes as he wondered where Pidge was. He hoped she was okay.

Suddenly Hunk wrapped his hands around Lance’s ribs and hoisted him up on his weak, trembling knees. Hunk continued to invade his mouth, silencing him, Lance’s head leaned back in resignation, Hunk’s hands found their way to his elbows when Lance tried weakly to push against his chest. Lance felt Hunk’s massive length against the inside of his thigh, he groaned and sobbed again, tried to convey he wasn’t ready, thoroughly exhausted now.

Lance finally caught his breath when Hunk pulled away. "No, please Hunk, I'm so tired, I don't feel good..." He was shaking uncontrollably now from the waning sex inside him.

Hands began to stroke up and down his back. “I know you loved that, dear.” A soft feminine voice whispered in his ear, tickling his eardrum. A different hand snaked around and touched his overworked cock, he yelped and flinched, he tried to close his legs, but two more hands didn’t allow him. They pushed his legs apart, the ones on his back pushed him forward onto his own hands, he left Hunk’s lips and sunk right to the level of Hunk’s intimidating member. They were all oblivious to what he had just lost to them, they just wanted more.

“It’s alright, Lance, it’s alright. We’re gonna have even more fun,” Hunk chuckled. He fingered the nape of Lance’s neck, it sent frantic nerves rushing down his spine, he couldn’t relax his shoulders, he grinded his blades together in frenzied trembles.

“You’re gonna make me feel so good, baby,” Hunk sighed. Lance wept for his friend, gone somewhere far away, the being before him didn’t know who he was, who Lance was. Hunk pressed his cock against his lips, he tried to turn away, the hand at his nape held firm.

“Hunk, I-” Lance’s mouth suddenly filled, the engorged cock burned his tongue, his lips stretched out until they split. 

Tears immediately streamed down Lance’s face, out his nose as he tried to keep his throat as open as he could, Hunk’s cock stroking as far as it could go. He gagged and groaned, his saliva escaped down his chin, he tried to breathe in when Hunk pulled back before it was impossible when he thrust forward. 

“Good job, Lance, that feels so wonderful.” Hunk took his hair in his hands, helped Lance fuck his own throat.

Lance had rested his sore buttocks when they had started, his thighs bobbing at his calves, tried to ignore the hands rubbing at his groin, his arms bearing most of his weight. But hands soon lifted him up back to his knees, he tried to sink back but they wouldn’t grant him the favor.

Shiro licked his thick middle and ring fingers and pushed them quickly into Lance’s hole, filling him again. He bucked at that, Keith steadied his hips, pumped them down onto Shiro’s strong strokes. It hurt so much, his hole already overused and too tender.

"Ooh, does that hurt, honey?"

Shiro reached around and began to rub the tip of Lance’s cock in his fingers, it sent little detonations of excitement down into Lance’s pelvis. The fingers inside him were stroking his prostate in harsh rolling hits, elegant and agonizing. Keith left his hips to tug cruelly at his nipples, making Lance fuss from the little sensitive singes of delighted heat it sent into him. Enough hands were molesting him already, he was spasming from the strain of the sex coursing through his veins, yet two more found their way to him.

"God, you're so sexy, Lance."

Allura knelt beside him and hooked her forefinger and thumb around his smooth, plush sack and squeezed them tight. He cried as he felt the circulation begin to wane, his balls started to pulse and swell. He tried to grab at her wrist, again she was just too strong, he fell out of balance trying and Hunk's hands left his hair and grabbed both of his arms, sought for his wrists and held them above his head, elbows bent slack.

Lance felt his head suddenly free and tried to recoil from Hunk's length, but Shiro took his hand from pumping Lance's cock to grab Lance's hair and thrust him forward and back, even harder then Hunk had, the movements matched the brutal strokes of his fingering. The oral sex grew sloppier with drool and tears by the moment.

"Oh fuck yeah, Lance, that's it."

Allura meanwhile grew fiercer as well, she used her other hand to pinch and squeeze his pouch, then tap at it, then lightly smack, then smack harder, it turned rosy, then scarlet, she teased him with some cock strokes between every few sharp hits. 

Lance's face drowned in the same scarlet shade, he was so deeply distressed he couldn’t bare it, everything seemed to throb, blood drummed in his ears. He was woozy, his veins felt drunk and weak.

“Good boy, Lance.”

“Just a bit more.”

They each engorged themselves on the sight of Lance’s comely form fussing and stressing, his beautiful eyes wet and sunken and deeply blue.

“Relax, baby.”

“That’s right, take it.”

The rich dulcet in the air from Lance’s drowning suffering sounds, the vibrations against his thick skin, the sight of all those blurred figures amusing themselves with Lance’s body, it sent bubbles of bliss to Hunk’s cerebellum, all movement slurred in his eyes.

His precum slid down Lance’s throat and he stopped himself just short of the edge.

He felt Shiro pull out, and Lance coughed as Hunk pulled out as well, he grabbed at his sore jaw as Hunk flung him down, he sat down beside the sweet little wretching form, he dragged Lance over his lap.

Hunk hiked a knee up, raised Lance’s ass into the air for the others to ogle at, it was so round and firm and heavenly, his hole now a pretty shade of abused pink.

“Good boy, Lance, good boy.” 

Hunk molested Lance's sore balls and stroked his cock a few times for good measure, made sure he was as swollen and desperate as could be, then settled his right hand on Lance’s left ass cheek, he squeezed and released it a few times. He let the others play with Lance's hole, stretch and massage it, pinch the throbbing skin.

Lance’s chest rose up, his hands gripped at the loose flecks of metallic ground, he tried to shy away, slide off Hunk’s knee. Hunk brought him back, gave his rear a little shake once it was in place, watched the pert flesh bounce, and gripped Lance's slender waist with his left hand. Shiro took Lance’s wrists, steadied them, stretched them in front of his head, pressed them into the dirt.

Lance couldn’t even find words to say. He tried, he started syllables that floated away into the air, his brain evaporated between his ears. When was it going to end. When were his friends going to come back to him, realize what they were doing. 

His body was so revved up, he knew it would relish this.

“N...no-”

_Thwack_

Hunk’s wide hand smacked against Lance’s right cheek, before the burn fully set in Hunk readied his hand again at his skin and hit him harder on the left, then a final quick sharp spank back on the right before letting his hand rest.

Lance drew in an anguished gasp, his shoulders shook, his hands curled into fists, his legs seized at the sting resonating through his rosy flesh.

The punishment painted itself so exquisite across Lance’s plump buttocks, they all stared in amazement and squirmed in delight as Hunk spanked him again and again in quick succession and vicious precision, he didn’t let up until thirty-seven more strokes had landed, a total of twenty on each cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, Lance, so sweet and beautiful,” Hunk whispered down to him, he pinched his raw backside.

Keith came over, hooked his thumb into Lance’s throbbing hole, hot and slick, he used his fingers to pinch the base of his sack. Keith used his other hand to give Lance’s ass a few firm slaps, they all watched his burnt skin ripple in the thick humid air, the fierce cracks echoed into the evening lavender sky.

Shiro leaned down into Lance’s wet agonized face and squeezed his jaw, brought his lips to his, thrusted his tongue deep in and out.

Keith leaned back to allow Hunk to strike Lance ten more times on each buttock, little plumes of burgundy darkened his bright red skin. Then Hunk thought better of it, couldn’t resist, and spanked him some more, quick dramatic smacks, losing count, all while listening to the sweet music of Lance's groans and hiccups and sobs.

Allura and Keith admired Lance’s slim ankles twirling into the dust below, his knees shaking, the tendons in his firm thighs twinging, the blushing swell of abuse on Lance’s rear, the fade into pink against the little dimples on the back of his hips, before the cute subtle dip in his back lead to his shuddering shoulders.

Hunk made Lance spread his legs wide, Keith and Allura held them in place, so he could access the thin smooth underside of his pouch, his lustful hole and genitals on full display. Hunk began to smack him between his cheeks as well, passionate stinging spanks, until it all glowed a painful beautiful rouge. He took his time firing up every inch of sensitive skin. 

Finally Hunk slowed, stopped, flicked at Lance’s ruddy cheeks, he then traced down until he reached the base of Lance’s full red perking cock, he gave it a firm few tugs, he pulled at the tip and tweaked it, before lifting Lance off his legs and rolling him onto his back.

Tears spilled down Lance’s face as fire licked at his buttocks, the ground hot coals against his injured skin, the air severe against his strained, aching cock.

Lance brought his hands to his face, he wept into his palms. His whole body was pounding for it now, his heart nearly breaking his ribs. He didn’t know what was happening to him, he was confused and frightened and so sore. This morning had been bright, cheerful, safe, his mind had been clear and at ease. Now his core was liquid and burning, he felt captured, tormented, by the people he loved. And he could still feel, deep down, that he still loved them, he felt buried in volcanic lust.

Hunk hung over him now, his glut belly pressed against the smooth flat plane of Lance’s. He grabbed the backs of Lance’s legs and pushed them up until his entire beaten ass lifted up to greet Hunk’s inflamed cock. It was so big, Lance was so scared. Then he pressed Lance’s knees down toward his ears, Hunk rolled his lungs out flat, wet raspy coughs were pushed out of him as Hunk filled him up.

“Aaaah, ah, ah, Hu...Hu-” he struggled to speak through the weight both inside and outside of him, even Hunk’s heavy head smothered him as he began to lick Lance’s neck and face, his hot saliva cascading down.

“Hun..k, Hunk I, ah nngn, ah,” He could barely get it out through the heavy sex fluctuating in his joints, his fingers and toes. “I can’t....b-brhhh-eathe…”

“Sshhhh, Lance, it’s okay.” Hunk could hear faint tinklings of syllables through the flames between his ears. He felt on the edge of burning to embers, from his skin to his very marrow, pulpy sweet bliss coursed through his veins and he felt he lived only for this.

And he knew this little creature was hurt, and it was pleading for him to stop, he could gather that much, but he felt so powerful, pinning this beautiful thing down, like a hunter that caught its prey, tearing its soft warm insides apart without a second thought.

He pretended to not understand the frantic words, maybe he truly couldn’t.

“Hunk, gghnha, nnh, ah, ah, hhhh….hhhlease…....” The burden lurched into Lance again and again, harder and harder with no forgiveness.

“That’s it, Lance, very good,” Hunk cooed at him, honest and joyful.

Lance continued to sob and shake and moan through thin cracked breaths, he couldn’t last much longer, his consciousness was fading fast. The tease of pain in his hips as Hunk pulled his legs wider to fuck him deeper cruelly coated any pleasure he was feeling, and soon he couldn’t tell the difference between the two churning in his guts.

Allura suddenly appeared above him, he saw her put her hand on Hunk’s shoulders, he waited for her to push him off, even just a little bit and he’d be grateful. But she instead pressed her hips down into his face, took her hand to rub her purple alien cock against his mouth before she plunged it viciously down his throat.

The member had long soft ridges encircling the entirety of the shaft, it was so textured and foreign and throbbing, the flaps dug at the sensitive furrows of his esophagus. Her cock pushed down any air he was able to breathe in before, down into a painful bubble at the bottom of his trachea.

“Good boy, Lance, that feels perfect.” Allura lost herself in the feeling of Lance’s satin tongue.

Then to harshen everything all at once, Hunk, staying low and heavy, seized Lance’s throat, squeezed as tight as Allura’s cock would allow, it made sharp pops of light prick Lance’s eyes. Allura groaned and bucked into him, the feeling so tight and outstanding.

Hunk pressed the tendons of his neck between his thumbs and fucked his damaged ass even harder. Lance’s arms were trapped beneath his own legs, his hips were ready to crack. He burned all over, his brain was boiling. He felt so deprived and weak, his body craved both more suffering and far far less. He felt unwanted greed in his filled holes, desire violating him deeply.

“That’s right, baby, that’s right.”

He couldn’t breathe at all anymore, Allura kept herself deep within him, locked into tiny movements hitting against the very back of his gullet by Hunk’s strong hold, moving only in tickling cuddling strokes. He cried to himself, tried in vain to find Hunk’s skin with his numb fingers to try to tug at him, tell him he couldn’t hang on.

“Oh, Lance.”

The pressure on his ribs, his spine, his bladder, his throat, it all seemed to dizzy his organs, stroke his bones, until his whole body was just one big sex organ, edging ever closer to climax.

“Oh, Lance.”

All he could do was get fucked too violently and be grateful it might be over by the time he wakes up.

“Oh Lance…….”

Hunk ballooned inside him, he pressed every ounce of himself down to bite the underside of Lance's jaw, just above his hands wringing Lance's distended neck. As cum coated Lance's insides, Hunk's whole body thundered against him, crushing him against the soil until he sunk down into it. Allura's thick fizzy cum shot down his throat, she pulled out and soaked his face before thrusting back in, wanting the rest of her load pumped into Lance, in harmony with Hunk's load.

As they pumped him full of cum, Lance finally orgasmed in the aftershock of being filled, it erupted in his pelvis, up his spine, careened through every nerve, before his soul imploded and he was sent into black.

Hunk breathed for a bit, collecting his scattered thoughts of loss and joy and heartbreak before he rose off of Lance’s limp body and pulled out of him, sitting back. Allura did the same, her cock still semi-stiff, it was difficult to work her way out of his throat, even as lax as it was. They all sat back to look at his lifeless form, his head back, arms at his sides, his own cum sliding down his stomach, Hunk’s dripping between his legs, Allura's slipping down the corner of his mouth. 

He was such a beauty, he was shaded a rosy golden beneath the coral sunset peaking above the trees surrounding them. The rhythmic impressions of his ribs dipping in and out told them he was breathing, shallow and slow.

Hunk didn’t understand what had just happened, why that lovely person lying there felt suddenly like a presence he’d known forever, he felt disgusted by memories that wouldn’t come back to him.

Keith felt that familiar bloom of hatred in his chest, one he’s carried all his life, but now it accused only himself.

Shiro was racked in pain, something so unfulfilled and pining, his mind didn’t dare examine it.

Allura brought a hand to her mouth, a few tears dripped straight onto the ground as she huddled into herself, unable to look at him any longer, an ugly hunger bore at her stomach.

She crawled over to him, she touched his body everywhere she could as the rest watched. She played with his lips, his earlobes, she bobbed the apple of his throat, she tweaked his nipples, she tickled his belly button, she crept her hands beneath him to massage the dimples on his hips, all as she pumped herself to get hard once more. She fingered the puffy flesh of his hole, she felt that they had already stretched and widened it, it had already been used so much, so hard.

He remained asleep, unresponsive, but she couldn’t wait any longer.

She gently stroked his cock for a little while, pulling it up with long sweeps of her fingers. Then she started at the base and slowly, softly wrung his skin back and forth until she reached the top, she caressed the tip for a bit. It flushed a little bit more with every flourish, it was sensitive and overused, but she continued on.

Finally it rose to its full length, she admired it, flicked it to make it sway just a little, then kissed it before she got back on her knees and climbed on top of Lance.

She readied herself above him, she licked her lips and gazed at Lance’s slim, perfect body. Juice dripped from her vulva and down onto his cock. It sat right above her own cock, which rubbed softly against Lance’s hole. She pulled up his bruised legs just slightly and angled herself just right so that she could enter him the same time he entered her. 

As they each got the tip in, the feeling left her so intoxicated she nearly fainted herself. She fell, sinking into him in one great force. She wasted no time, she began fucking into him with ravenous glee.

Lance gasped at the immense heat slammed into his body, his eyes flew open. He shook at the violence his body woke to, he sucked in air the best he could as he tried to adjust, his torso writhing, his hands pleading with the assault to settle. He could see the silky maroon sky, he could smell his own sweat and fear, he could feel the hot balmy air, full of the pungent steam of sex, it clung to his skin.

Allura giggled above him as he looked down to see himself buried deep inside her. She was warm and snug, the cushion of her soft inner tissue was imbued with thin lipped ridges, like slick soft teeth squeezing and suckling against his feverish cock. But the feeling was nothing compared to the ridges inside himself, scraping in qualmy droves at the nerves of his own hole.

“Aw, baby, you feel so good. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Allura’s laughs grew heartier as she bent over to harass his body, he bucked and jerked, trying desperately to latch onto reality. She took advantage of his weak equilibrium and suddenly took his hips and swung her body backwards, she rolled herself to the ground, sending him sprawling above her, his mind spinning.

Before he could fall too forward, Shiro and Hunk grabbed his arms and slammed him back onto Allura’s cock, he yelped at the percolating, overwhelming sensations his body began to undergo as his own cock dipped down into her and hers arched up thick and layered into him. Her cock was huge, he felt it had split him down the middle.

“I’m n...not, gghhha aha ah, I’m..not-” Lance felt so dizzy, he was jostled on top of her, all three of them grinded him into her hard, hands at his arms, hands at his hips. “I-’m...not rea...dy….”

“Shh, sshhhh sweetheart, don’t talk.” Allura folded her hands around his face as Shiro and Hunk bent him down a bit, she wiped at his tears with her thumbs. “You’re doing so perfect, baby.”

“Pl...please….stop…” Lance couldn't gather any semblance of thought, he barely knew what was happening, where he was, who he was. It was all just too much.

Allura smiled up at him, she swirled her finger at the tears landing on her breasts.Their positions made him take all of her cock while his only tickled a bit inside her, a soft rub at the sweet spot, it was a nice little addition to the heavenly rush her cock felt inside him.

The tears felt heavy on her chest, his words finally broke into her ears and she sobbed once, twice.

“You feel too good to stop.”

And with that, a form pressed against Lance’s back, Keith’s arms wrapped around him and began fondling his chest, lightly grazing his nipples in little circles with his fingertips. Keith straddled Allura’s legs and positioned himself directly behind Lance.

Lance’s arms were pulled back until his wrists were pressed together at the base of Keith's tailbone, he felt a thick material wrap around them, binding them tight. He tried to wonder for a moment, his brain too rattled to think straight, he saw only a flash of memory, of their body suits laying in tatters.

His arms strained against Keith’s sleight but muscular chest, he was still bent a bit forward, Keith now holding him up. He felt Keith’s erection press against the top of the center of his backside, he felt it poke between his cheeks, dabbing in little taunting strokes. 

Allura began to slow down some, she smoothed it out and began instead to pull him forward, tickled his hole with little strokes, had him go a bit deeper inside of her and her shallower inside of him. Keith’s cock thrummed against Allura’s cock as it slid by it, Lance’s cheeks parted, the ache left by Hunk’s spanks perked up. Keith stroked from side to side, around Allura, stretching Lance’s delicate flesh.

After a while of them all listening to Lance groan as he suffered through the dulled sensations, watching his sinful little body take anxious pleasure in being teased, Keith finally took his cock away and replaced it with two fingers, slid them only a moment, forked around Allura’s cock, before inserting them into Lance’s hole.

It wasn’t enough time to prepare, Lance cried out in agony as Allura pulled him back down, made him take all of her, the fingers fucking into him at the same time. They then began to oscillate, Allura’s full cock first then the additional stretch of Keith’s fingers just as she pulled slightly out, then all over again, and again, and again, so he was always too full.

“Do you like that, Lance?” Allura delighted at him being filled past his limit, she wanted to give this poor sweet creature everything she could possibly give. She felt a depraved notion that he was made for this, made for her to take for herself, Lance felt like a lush warm pocket perfect for her, she a pocket perfect for him, pleasure soaked through them both. Lance was the body anything could thrive in, he could take it all and make it ecstasy.

Shiro stepped in front of Lance, placed a foot on each side of Allura, he angled his cock toward Lance's sore lips. Lance shut his eyes tight, not wanting to look, this sick notion that it was rude to see Shiro this privately, this painfully sad notion that he still wanted to be respectful to his captain.

Shiro slapped Lance across the face. "Open your mouth, baby." Lance could only take about half before he gagged horribly.

Allura lifted Lance a bit to pull his cock out of her, it bobbed over her stomach and Keith grabbed onto it, the grip elicited a yelp from Lance, it bubbled deep in his throat below Shiro's cock. Keith began to pump cruelly hard, his fist around his fevered cock and the fingers still jabbing into him, now three of them.

Hunk took the position of working his nipples, and Allura busied her hands with slamming him down onto her cock over and over, none of them showed any mercy. 

Lance’s eyes were too wet to see, his jaw too sore to protest any. No blood remained in his head, his extremities, it all collected in his groin and pounded at his skin to escape, it was too hot inside him. 

He still wasn’t ready, he couldn’t be used this much, his body was too young, too new. It didn’t know how to handle this, all this, and he couldn’t get it to stop. He had to take any touch, any slap or tweak or squeeze, any fuck laid into him, he had to submit, they made him submit, no other choice could be made. Through all of it they never gave even the slightest sympathy, it made him wallow in his grief for his friends, his poor body. The feeling of them taking everything he had that could possibly be taken stirred in his center, was coaxed out of his cock by their greed.

Allura and Shiro fucked his body as hard as they could, Keith's hands punished his cock and his hole faster and harder than ever before, Hunk tightened his grip and worked his nipples until his whole chest was red and swollen. They sexed his body into oblivion.

“Fuck, Lance, fuck, ah fuck....” Shiro pulled out of Lance's mouth and came on his tongue, across his cheeks. He felt Keith pull his fingers out of him to stroke himself until his cum painted Lance's backside, and Hunk came on his chest.

Allura's orgasm swirled around both of her sexes, her cum exploded into him. Keith forced Lance's orgasm out of him, his cum painted his belly before dripping onto Allura's. She smiled down at it, scooped it up and smeared it on Lance's face, into his mouth, made him taste it.

Lance panted and shook, his jaw slack, his eyelids drooping, his eyes dead.

Hunk and Shiro untied his hands, kissed his shoulders, Keith nibbled his neck then lifted away from him, Allura forced him down to kiss her lips before she lifted him off her cock and threw him unceremoniously to the ground.

Lance turned to his side, spasmed and curled into himself. He could barely move, with great effort he reached down, tucked his hands between his miserable legs.

Cool liquid began to gently patter next to his face onto the dusty floor, a few droplets fell on his cheek, rolled down to mix with his tears. One dabbed his neck, three his shoulder, two against his hip, a few dripped down his thighs.

He looked up at the deep dark sky, the stars were crying down on him, light translucent blue flecks of rain, more and more of them every second. Lance looked back to the muddy ground, it shone like a thin layer of mercury, vapors of silver steam rose up, he closed his eyes, pretended it was cleansing him of this.

He longed to hear any of their voices, their true selves calling for him, tell him anything real, tell him this wasn’t truly happening, that he would be okay.

He slowly opened his eyes again, but he could no longer see, he thought for a moment that he had gone back under. He felt the smooth darkness tie at the back of his head, the same feeling found its way into his mouth, tied tight the same.

And Lance knew they weren’t coming back to him.

While hands tied his binding tight, someone, not wanting to let him rest, grasped his hips, raised his lower half in the air, up on his knees, and started to fuck their fingers into him. They smashed Lance's face into the ground while they thrust and thrust and thrust, hurting him for being so irresistible. As his ass was punished hard, as he moaned and cried, someone else tied his wrists together over his head, he felt pin pricks in his fingers almost immediately. 

Once they were done Lance was hoisted off the ground, still on his knees, the sound of rain amplified around him as it fell on the silhouettes of looming figures pushing their presences against him. His arms were held up over him, a large hand wrapped itself around both and slid up the handle of the bondage, holding his limp body up for them to feast their eyes.

The colors of this strange luminous planet glinted off of Lance’s sweetly gagged face, his sore ripened body, beads of cold rain slid down his exquisite skin, it left them all dying of thirst. Tongues glided up and down his entire frame, every drop of water licked away, up and down his arms, along the smooth lines of his jaw, sucked off his nipples, gleaned off the length of his spine, down into the creases of skin where his thighs met his center, all just to be replaced with more dew to lick off all over again.

Lance shivered and groaned and breathed out hot sticky huffs split between the cloth pulling at his lips, he hung his head in complete exhaustion between his dangling shoulders, too tired, too weakened. But a large hand, matching the one at his wrists, Hunk’s, cupped his cheeks tightly and lifted his head to keep him aware, present in his ever-more raw overstimulation. Hunk licked Lance's ear, his cheek, his lips.

The other three tongues wouldn’t stop, found neverending places on his body to trail, until one found what he dreaded it would. Two hands pulled his hips back, angled them up, parted his buttocks. The tongue found the base of his cock and licked up through his flushed cheeks, again, again, before settling at his hole, taking turns between tickling, stroking, thrusting inside.

If that wasn’t already too much for him, the tongue then invited teeth to bite the thin delicate skin between his buttocks, nibbling and pinching, fingers massaged around it. Lance yelped and grimaced, he whimpered and quaked and wriggled at the sensation, it slowly filled his cock yet another agonizing time, it turned his whole body giddy and oversensitive in one big gush of slick agony.

After minutes and minutes of the tongues forcing scorches of desperate heat to course throughout his body, the one eating his ass finally came up for air and swirled on his neck, the mouth whispered in his ear. 

“You’re so sweet, Lance,” Shiro cooed, the aroma of sex on his breath.

Lance chewed at the gag in fearful anticipation just a moment, then let his tongue lull out, let his unseeing eyes drift off and away in surrender to what he knew would come next, the awful moment he knew was approaching him.

Shiro placed his hands on Lance’s hips and swayed them for his own amusement, brought Lance back to feel his hard cock pressed against his red battered ass, menacing and mean with thick hot blood.

“You want this deep inside you, don’t you, Lance?”

Humiliated energy shot up and down Lance’s entire being when he felt Shiro’s length ready itself, it ricocheted against his most sensitive parts. Not Shiro, please not Shiro. He couldn't take the agony of him there. He wanted just one person to not hurt him beyond all measure. He wanted just one person to remain even a shadow of the figure of compassion and loyalty he had once seen all of them as, he begged the universe for it to be Shiro.

He cried for Pidge, unable to come back for him, lost somewhere out there. He sent her away to wander alone in the cold and dark, he hated himself for it, he told himself he wanted to cradle her safely into limbo, neither out there nor in here but somewhere quiet and calm, but all he really wanted was her with him to hold his hand through this. He knew it was selfish and wrong, his filthy body now undeserving of her safe innocent relief, and he sobbed.

The rain poured against them, a low frequency of sex undulated just below the atmosphere as they sloshed around and began to tear at his body, Shiro slipped slick and easy deep inside him, he was so large and thick that Lance himself had to make his deeply pained legs part as far as he could get them to go, his hot pulsing cock reached far beyond what his insides could take.

They all played vigorously with Lance as Shiro began fucking him with great force, greedy prods and pinches and bites attacked his skin, more impassioned than ever before, leaving bruise after bruise in their wake, they had been sent into a frenzy by the exhilaration of the cold beautiful rain.

The blindfold prevented him from knowing anything of what came next, every moment a blunt new torment they craved. 

Someone hooked a thumb into his mouth too suddenly, snarled his lip up, Lance lapped at it, failing to push it away, he drooled thin chilled saliva as another digit hooked under his tongue.

“That’s it, Lance.”

Cloth wrapped around his neck too tightly, hands pulled and tightened it further, they choked and strangled him until his brain began to buzz and his throat throbbed. 

"You look so sexy, baby."

A hand stroked his cock too viciously, between bouts of the extreme assault it kept him at the very edge with a finger grazing up the shaft too softly. 

“You like that, don’t you, Lance?”

Fingers fondled his balls too cruelly, tugging on them and crescendoing their squeezes, gentle, rough, excruciating. 

“Very good, Lance, so good.”

Two hands pinched and pulled and tweaked his nipples too roughly, bit them, made them raise puffy and pink, they flicked each worn little nub, one then the other, to watch the rain bounce off.

“Good, sweet boy.”

Fingers untied his gag and leash not enough. The only cock he hadn't tasted, Keith's, slipped through and fucked his sore throat too savagely.

“That’s right, Lance, take it.”

Someone below gripped both of his inner thighs too abruptly, made him spread his trembling legs even more, too widely, so he could take even more blistering force from Shiro.

“Take it deeper, baby.”

Shiro’s hands massaged his hips too fiercely, sending his legs mad when his fingernails bit down into the grooves of Lance’s hip bones to slam him onto his cock until he was completely senseless, the brutal fucks Shiro sent into him made him descend into hopeless delirious ecstasy.

Shiro admonished Lance’s whines and sobs with sharp mean spanks to his already beaten ass, a burning stroke of his hand between every stroke of his cock, water splashed from the slap of it. 

Shiro sunk into the immense pleasure of Lance’s slick velvet insides, he gazed admiringly at his cock shoved so tightly into his red throbbing hole, splitting it wide open, he couldn’t see how it could take any more. He molested the thinned strained flesh, then pressed his thumbs against his own shaft, the rain draining down the groove between Lance’s cheeks lubricated them, then he slid them with effort into Lance, stretching him beyond all measure.

Lance screamed around the cock in his mouth in inescapable agony, the unbearable load inside him forced chaotic bliss to swerve into every pulsating sex organ, all the touches pulling at him so wet and slippery they melted him to a puddle, he drowned in himself.

His body was over-activated again, he had lost count of how many times they had forced him over the edge, deep inside of him violated, stretched and traumatized over and over. His bones cried and quivered and screamed, how could he do this, how could he keep letting this happen.

The cock in his mouth pulled out, a hand slapped him across one cheek then the other, they all watched and heard Lance moan and whimper and gasp. The hands holding up his arms tied another piece of cloth around the binding at his wrists, he was brought up to his feet, the long strip was fastened to an outlying branch above him, just low enough so his hips still bent out to receive Shiro’s entire length. Every monstrous hand and tongue descended upon the elegant figure on full display.

Every touch felt it reached ever deeper inside him, sex grasped him in ownership, his own miserable will defiled, forced to be taken by them, his body fucked into endless servitude, to be used up and thrown away when his sopping wet insides were wrung completely dry.

They smacked his face and chest, hit his back and stomach and ass, again and again, fountains of rainwater erupted in iridescent light all over him, they indulged in his pain, they drew his orgasm out of him for themselves to relish, they lived for this wildly beautiful vision spasming and writhing, they worshipped his sweet gorgeous perfect body as Lance’s whole world shattered.

“Yes, Lance.”

“Yes, Lance.”

“Yes, Lance!”

“Yes, Lance!”

He came the moment Shiro thrust to the hilt and released inside him, the soaked material holding him up quivered as his whole body contorted and stiffly spasmed in climax. Shiro grabbed his neck, gripped his hair, flung Lance's head back against his shoulder and fucked into him as fast and punishing as he could, he pumped his full load of cum into Lance's deepest parts.

Lance's excruciatingly pained groan wielded high into the dawn above them, he clenched everything as his orgasm flowed through every muscle, twisted around his every tendon, ruptured against his deepest viscera. It wouldn’t stop, it lasted too long, he couldn’t stop cumming, he was stuck in ecstasy forever.

The rest stepped back and watched him cum, luxuriating in what they made of him, touching and stroking themselves to the sight, crying at a loss none of them could quite understand. The air settled, began to lift into soft cool colors of morning. They pulled the gag from his mouth, untied the blindfold. They cut him down.

Shiro caught him, he hushed at Lance’s ear and flitted away any stray hands still reaching for him, he gently lowered him to the ground, Lance still tense in orgasm. He came for a long time laying there, Shiro still on top, still inside, new little orgasms rocked into him in syncopated hits, until they gradually slowed, dulled, died away, taking pieces of himself with them.

He barely felt Shiro slip out of him, he barely registered the others' cum releasing onto him and coating his body, his back and neck and face.

He couldn’t tell how long he laid there, he couldn’t be sure when the rain dripped to nothing, when the pink of the dawn glistened on the trees. 

Or when he realized that that was the last of it, when he realized they all got to him, got to use him and take what they wanted, when he relaxed into the liquid tinny soil waving gently against him, when he sighed just a little at the thought that he was finally done, it was over at last. 

Or when he felt someone crawl back onto him, Keith readying himself for more.

And as Lance laid there while Keith began to fuck him again, drifting in and out of time, he thought he could maybe see a ripple of movement a little way from the entrance of the clearing. That there was a small shadow in the low field coming toward him, maybe calling, the sound floating on the breeze.

But maybe there wasn't. He couldn’t be sure, it blurred into darkness back and forth, it came and went. And before he could tell if she had really come back for him, he quietly slipped under.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little follow-up! It's gushy n moody maybe but it is a recovery piece and I was diggin' it so ;} I've never written anything like this before but it was fun but also sad but also fun!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!

“For the last time, it’s a really really bad idea, just horrible,” Pidge implored, getting anxious, knowing the day was finally here, the time had finally arrived.

Allura stood next to her, held her head high, tried to keep her gaze strong, off to the side, to let her tears die behind her eyes. But she couldn’t help but drift back to the pod and her tears soon fell freely.

“I just think seeing us, seeing us in the proper environment, this castle, our castle, his castle... where he has to know he’s safe…”

Pidge sighed. “But he _won’t_ know that, all he’ll pick up on is that he’s surrounded again, outnumbered and alone. Again. Exactly like the last memory he had before he passed out.”

Keith piped in, standing much farther than the rest, unable to even glance in the direction of the pod. “But what if we tell him, right away, before he can say anything, that we’re okay now, and it’s over…”

“Without even giving him a chance to breathe!?” Pidge was yelling now. “I am telling you that he can’t handle that, not right away. We have to ease him into this, it’s gonna take time.”

Hunk hung his head in absolute shame. “We just want to say we’re sorry…”

Shiro slowly forced his breathing to relax, he pushed the anticipation of seeing his friend again further away from him. “Pidge is right. We have to step back, allow him to re-acclimate. We don’t know what it was like to go through what he went through. We can never truly know, but we can give him the chance to cope with it for a while, without any of the reminders hovering over him.”

He turned to Pidge. “You should be with him though, he shouldn’t be alone when he wakes.”

Pidge looked off into the distance for a moment, before that day she was able to be so strong, never cried, never broke down, but she did when she finally made it back to him, she sobbed holding his unconscious body in her arms as Coran corralled the rest away from him. Ever since that night she’d found it easier to let the tears come, she hated it.

She finally nodded at Shiro, then nodded at Coran, who stood by the pod’s release lock. 

“Alright, now again, I’m going to ease him out of his sleep a little slower than I would normally, in this instance I feel it’s imperative.” He flushed at that, aware his words brought a chill to the people around him. Coran had been the one to treat him when they got him into the medical wing of the castle, he had been shocked at the damage, the bruises, the tearing, the trauma. In that first moment he had thought with great anguish that Lance might not survive. It had made him sick to his stomach, it still did. “His vitals are good, his body is healed fully, we just need to make sure his mind is taken care of as well.”

He opened the pod’s seal, steam and heat hissed out, and as the haze of it dissipated it slowly revealed him, dewy and warm and real.

Lance.

They all stared as his body eased out of its rigid state, his head lulled slightly to the side, his smock slid up his neck as his knees began to buckle. Just as he was about to fall Coran and Pidge grabbed under his arms, carried his weight before gently setting him down on the gurney waiting for him.

They all tried not to crowd, but regardless felt themselves lean in, take a few steps toward him. Keith felt his legs go weak, his heart wither, he couldn't help but flee, fearing he'd crumble if he stayed a second longer.

“We're going to his quarters now, Lance has about ten more minutes before he wakes up,” Coran reminded. 

Hunk nodded and stepped quietly away, allowing a path for them. As they passed, Allura wanted so desperately to hold Lance's hand, she reached out to him, but a flash of memory hit her eyes, of her outstretched fingers, reaching for his naked, unconscious body, that sickening lust in her blood still fresh in her mind. She grabbed her wrist and steadied it against her side, Shiro placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her away.

Pidge gripped the bar at Lance's feet, lead the way out of the room, down the halls, into Lance's bedroom. She folded down his blankets as Coran lifted him off the gurney and placed him on his bed, resting his head on his pillow. She nodded to Coran as he quietly snuck out of the room. She gently tucked him in, stared at his sleeping face, his closed eyes. She held her breath and waited.

He looked so...different, from the last time she saw him. She shuttered terribly at the memory.

She had taken so long in finding the castle, it had felt as though the alien terrain had worked against her the entire night, she had fought against high winds, tall dense fields, a green sleet that had burned her skin. The misery she had felt, failing her friend, failing someone she loved with more of her heart than she'd ever shared before, it had been unbearable, but it had forced her to continue on, refusing to fail him completely, refusing to accept that she couldn't save him.

And after she finally did find the castle, after she had boarded and she and Coran had streamed through the atmosphere as fast as they could, after they charged the clearing, stun guns in hand, she had seen a sight so ghastly her conscious had since shredded most of the details, she could now only remember Coran wrangling them all away, they all clung and clawed and snapped at his limp body, he had had to temporarily paralyze them to keep them away from Lance. Now he, frighteningly, remained clear in her mind.

He had fallen from their grasps onto the ground, naked, face down, unconscious. As she ran to him, the shadows had dissipated and the dawn had lain it's calm palor on his skin, and all the damage they had inflicted on his body had come sharply into focus. She saw blood in the most intimate of places. She saw the red bruising across his face and backside. She saw the purple bruising of fingerprints that had crawled all over him. The dark deep marks on his neck, his mouth, his wrists.

And even though he had slipped into sleep, she could still see that sunken fear and pain and hopelessness that were his final moments before. The heat inside her had boiled into her fingertips as she held his cold ashen skin, she had wanted to rip the rest of them apart. 

She looked at him now while remembering then. Now he looked... sweet, healthy. His skin was bright and rich once more, his face was clear and calm, peaceful. He looked almost as he had before all this. Not quite the same, it was something she couldn't find the right words for, but almost.

After what felt like hours, eons, Lance finally began to move. His lips began to press together, his eyebrows twitched and furrowed, his breathing became deeper. His shoulders began to shift, his paper smock crinkled against the sheets. And then, at last, just as Pidge’s lungs were about to pop, his eyes fluttered open.

She sighed and choked out a small sob, she stopped herself from embracing him, kissing those sweet blue eyes, if she did she knew she'd never be able to stop.

Lance’s fuzzy gaze made its way to the figure sitting over him, he looked at her for a while, his mind took some time to truly see her. But he did slowly make his way back to himself, and he was finally able to register her. Pidge. And he thought that they must both be in heaven, dead and gone and in peace at last, and at that he smiled, slipped his hand out and raised it to her cheek.

“I love you Pidge, I'm so sorry.”

She stared at him, her tears slid down his thumb, the shock of his words tore her heart to ribbons. 

She lifted her hand to his. “You're okay now Lance, you're safe, you're safe with me.”

His eyes drifted across the room, his room, the light soft and blue, the air smelled of him, he recognized it now.

“I'm...here?” There was a sudden and shocking despair in his groggy voice as he made his way back to reality, it made Purge tremble in empathy. He sat up, began to shiver so violently his teeth began to chatter, he brought his hand back down and balled the blankets up in his fists until his knuckles turned white, he stared at the door, fully awake now. “Wh...where are…”

Pidge cupped under Lance's ear, he flinched quickly away from her, as if intimacy was sharp as a razor, it pained her deeply. “It's okay Lance, everything's going to be okay now.” She tried to find the correct wording, but when he turned back to face her, his lashes wet, his irises icy with terror, his pupils trembling specks, she couldn't catch her breath.

Lance could barely talk, his voice cracked and squeaked, it strained against the swell of a sob he kept trying to stifle. “I don't...I c...can't...Pidge….please, please lock the door, don't let them in here....please, Pidge...”

What neither of them knew was that the four other paladins were just outside the room, their ears pressed to the hallway wall. They each took a few steps back as Lance's words sunk in, seeped down into their hearts, drowned them in sorrow.

In the weeks during Lance’s recovery Keith had stopped talking almost altogether, didn't check in during their missions, didn't acknowledge anyone in the same castle room as him. He usually stayed in his bedroom, pacing the floor until sunken scuffed grooves set in, staring blankly down, unable to process much of anything new, trapped in the memory of that despicable night. How could he have done this? How could he have been so cruel?

Hunk couldn’t get himself to cook, even to eat, he found comfort in nothing. He couldn't stomach the thoughts of that night, he would wretch every so often out of nowhere. He would sit in his lion for hours, clinging to their school yearbook, not daring to open it to the page, to the picture, he so desperately wanted to see. How could he have done this? How could he have been so selfish?

Allura felt aged a thousand years, she was tired and aching all the time. A vice squeezed at her temples, trying to asphyxiate those horrible memories. Her mind could only function in autopilot, but a part of it did find an ugly comfort in the knowledge that she deserved this pain. How could she have done this? How could she have been so thoughtless?

Shiro questioned every moral he had, he winced at every question, every sentence, every word thrown his way. He could no longer tap into that triumphant spirit he had held so close to him, that quality of leadership that he had built his integrity, his life on. He felt all his strength leave him the moment the images of that night would strike him, it would send him down to his knees. How could he have done this? How could he have been so weak?

But they knew they couldn't force any sort of reconciliation, no matter how desperate they were for one. They could only lie in wait for him to return to them in time, sharing the burden with each other, together, until then.

They all slowly walked away.

Back in Lance’s room, Pidge gulped down the lump in her throat, she placed her hands on the sides if his head, made his wild eyes settle on her. “Listen to me Lance, you are safe now, I won't let anything else happen to you, I will protect you.”

His breathing slowed a bit at that, and he reached out to embrace her. They held each other for a long long time, neither of them ever wanting to let go.

She finally summoned the strength to grip his shoulders and lean him away from her, just a little, so she could look into his eyes.

“Okay, Lance. This is going to be difficult, but you need to know. They are here, they're close.” They rode through his distress together, she waited until he was fully calm again before she continued. “They’re all alright now, we learned they had been drugged, this freaky alien substance caused them to…” she hesitated, tried to be as careful as she could. “They weren't in their right mind, they didn’t understand what they were doing.”

She took his shaking hands in hers. “But they're all completely recovered, and they’re so...so sorry. And they want to see you. They want to apologize.”

Lance closed his eyes and cried. He didn't know what to do, his body seemed healed, even strong, but he could still feel them, on him, inside him. The violence of that night, he could still remember everything, the severe pain of it, the confusion and fear, how much they took from him, how little of himself he was left with.

“I can't, Pidge… I can't…”

She nodded, understood, she could barely look at them herself. “You can take as much time as you need, until you're ready.” She almost placed her hand on his thigh but stopped herself. 

They sat for a while together, then she brought him some dinner, he held her hand after that until he drifted off to sleep.

And that was how it was for a long time, days ran into weeks of Pidge caring for Lance, bringing him food and reading him books and making him bathe. His good nature slowly but surely returned, and they were able to laugh together again, she had missed him so much she would cry every time he would tease her.

She always relayed their conversations and his moods back to the rest of the team, they all asked every single day when they would be able to see him. But Pidge ultimately began to think that Lance would never say he was ready, that he would be happy in pretending with her for the rest of his life. She had nestled him too safely in denial, and she realized she was living the lie right with him, content to block anything and everything out once she stepped into his four blue walls.

But Lance’s pain and suffering, his nightmares and flashbacks, it all began to soothe away from him more and more, each passing day another bandage, until there were only scabs of it left. He knew it would scar, he felt he was branded for life by rape, it kept a cruel twinge of heartbreak stitched into him always, but he also felt a comforting callous there, at his very core. He had survived, and he wanted to use this new bravery to be a hero to his universe again.

So one day he told Pidge he was ready.

“Are you sure?” She looked up from the book she was reading to him, shock blew her features wide.

He looked at her, tried to smile but couldn't. “Yes. I'd like to see them, if they still want to see me.” His hands trembled even now, he fought the sting of tears. “I...I know they didn't mean for it to happen, I know that...and I think it’s time.” He felt the need to rip the bandages off. “Do you think they'd be up for it right now?”

Pidge stood and leaned forward, hugged him tight. “I’ll be right back.”

...

“Are you sure this is okay?” Hunk fretted, wringing his headband in his hand.

Allura breathed in deep, closed her eyes. “No, I'm not sure this is okay at all, but he said he was ready, and I can't live with this weighing on me any longer, I'm sure none of us can.”

She looked back at them, standing huddled against the hallway wall that lead to Lance's room. Pidge had gone in first to prepare with him, their words pattered against the door, muffled and quiet, they could hear comfort in the tone of it.

“Let's go, then, let's do this.” Keith folded his arms across his chest, an unbearably anxious chill shook in his shoulders.

Allura looked to Shiro, he hesitated for a moment, then gathered his courage and nodded.

She took a final deep breath and knocked, faintly, her heartbeat spiked as she watched the door slide open. Pidge peered out at them for a few moments before silently stepping back to allow them inside.

Allura went in first, she stepped as carefully as she could into the bedroom, kept her back against the wall opposite of Lance's bed, where he sat visibly shaking, looking down at his hands. 

The others followed suit, traveling down the smooth cold wall, Hunk then Keith then Shiro. They slid down until they were all spread apart, fully inside, all their eyes on Lance. Pidge closed the door behind them, Lance flinched as it chimed, fully shut.

They all just stared at him for a while. Lance took his time, he watched his fingers curl around each other in his lap for a while, they were cold and clammy, his fingertips were numb. Frigid sweat pricked at his chest and back and forehead, his fight or flight response swelled up in his throat, but just as he felt a tear form on his lashes, as it fell onto his clean warm sheets, he breathed in and looked up.

Allura stifled her sobs, kept her arms down, kept her stance subdued. “Hi Lance,” she said, the warble in her voice turned the words into murky liquid, almost indecipherable. 

“Hi Allura.” 

The rest stayed silent, Lance looked at each of them for a few moments, breaking down the difficulty of it with glances back at Pidge between each.

“We...really miss you, buddy.” Hunk finally said, the crack of it barely above a whisper.

Lance looked at him and turned the corners of his lips up, just slightly. Although everything was tainted now, he still often thought of all the fun, exciting, intensely good times he shared with these people, his teammates, his friends. 

“I miss you too.”

Each one of them shuddered at that, relaxed into their footing a little.

“How are you doing, dear?” Allura asked, cringing at the familiarity, knowing it wasn't appropriate.

Lance looked down to the ground, he suddenly felt exhausted, incredibly lonely. “I'm okay, I feel...okay.”

Allura nodded and smiled, she couldn't bear the desperate urge to go over and hold him in her arms. “Good, good, that's good to hear.”

They looked on in silence for a long while, remained still, until the air in the room grew softer, the comfort of old friendship wafting into the atmosphere.

“We wanted… we're… we're all so sorry, Lance, so deeply, deeply sorry,” Shiro finally broke the quiet, he knew no matter how much all of them knew it, it still needed to be said. 

Lance's gaze began to sharpen in on him, thin shards of broken anger glinted behind his eyes. The edges of it were dull but fresh, and it still hurt Shiro fiercely.

He continued. “We know we can never repair this, and we could never possibly make it right, make it up to you, but we want you to know that we will give you whatever you need from us, and we hope you can find it in your heart to someday be a part of our team again.”

Lance watched Shiro’s tongue flick with each word, he could remember how it felt on him, in him, the same tongue used to form those cold cruel words spoken to him that night, it was the same tongue speaking to him in this moment. But he knew it wasn't the same person using it, he knew the person apologizing to him now didn't know the person hurting him then, and that the person in front of him was the one he admired, respected, loved.

“We can't do this without you.” 

A quiet, airy voice dropped the words at Lance's feet, somber and pleading. Every head turned to look at Keith.

He raised his eyes to meet Lance's, his stomach flipped at the raw sight of him, his covered figure and kind relaxed face made his voice wet with sorrow. “I'm sorry, Lance.”

“I'm sorry, Lance,” Allura said.

“I'm sorry, Lance,” Hunk said.

“I'm sorry, Lance,” Shiro said.

Pidge looked at all of them hold back their tears as hers flowed down her cheeks, then she drew in a painful breath as she brought her eyes back over to Lance, she shook in anticipation with the rest of them for a response.

Lance looked at Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Allura, the people who changed his life forever, both at the start of his journey and at the end of his innocence. He smiled faintly, then looked past their tormented eyes, up at the blank peaceful wall.

“You're the most important friends I've ever had, you're my family. I knew, without a doubt, that none of you would ever hurt me.” 

He looked back down, he began to cry, his soul torn in two, stitched together loose and fraying with the thread of desperation for love. 

“And I forgave you the moment you did.”

He saw them rouse then, a few feet walk toward him, and he saw the sick memory of them coming at him in the clearing after he had jumped through, them reaching for him, he remembered the feeling of still being blissfully unaware of what was to follow, still clothed, still clean, still pure.

“St..stop,” Lance whimpered, panicked, still lost in the trauma, but this time they listened, they stopped.

He gathered himself. “I...I'll need… time...probably a lot of it,” a weak laugh rumbled and died under his words. “but I do want to come back, I want to be...be able to be… to be with you guys again. Just...don't give up on me.”

Shiro sighed, the tightness in his chest finally began to wane. “Don't give up on us either. We'll be a team again, we promise you.”

And with that they all smiled, just a little, they could feel the start of all of their healing. The castle walls felt as if they were finally resting themselves, having held their breaths along with them, the ship hugged them close in compassion and Lance at last felt what he hadn’t in a very very long time.

Safe.


End file.
